Guns and Roses
by Chesse
Summary: If you love them then set them free. If they come back, then they're yours. Well, no one told me that when they come back they become total bitches.


Guns and Roses

Chesse

 _(Violence, Minor Sexual Content, Swearing .)_

00.

If you love someone then set them free. If they return? They're meant to be yours. If they don't? They never were.

Believe it or not, many people live by that saying. To them it's hope manifested into words. Hope that one day the person they value more than their own life would come back to them. Hope that they'd be reunited and live happily ever after. Hope that everything will be roses and smiles and happy thoughts.

But that's bullshit. Why would they come back to you? Why would you let them go in the first place? If you really do find someone special, and that is a big if, you're supposed to hold onto them so tight that you're knuckles start bleeding. You're supposed to protect them, and love them, and not let anyone take them from you. And if they want to leave? Then let them, but don't bullshit yourself into thinking they'll come back. If they're yours they won't want to leave you. They'll want to stay. They'll want to cherish you, and love you too, because you're also theirs.

I was like that once though, so don't feel stupid or disappointed. Yeah, I had a special person too, believe it or not. She was perfect too. Hair as dark as chocolate, eyes as green as a forest. And her body? Beautiful. She was a fucking goddess.

I got lucky with her. She didn't judge, she didn't ask questions. She didn't bitch at me every time I came home late. She didn't whine about the little things. She just loved me. She accepted me and all the bullshit that came with me. She was one of the rare ones, the ones that you'll travel to the end of the earth to find, and the ones you'll do anything to keep.

Honestly though? She spoiled me way too much. She let me get away with way too much. Don't get me wrong, I treated her like a fucking princess. I got her anything she wanted. Hell, I practically worshiped that woman. But I'm not gonna lie, I played her a couple of times. I cheated a couple of times. Maybe that was part of the reason I lost her.

But I was a kid then. Just seventeen, you know? We do dumb shit when we're kids. I promise you, I grew up. But I grew up a little too late, cause' now she's gone.

And the reason she's gone is because I was dumb, thought I could play God. Messed with the wrong people, got into a bunch of trouble. Then, I ended up losing my girl.

How exactly I lost her? Well, I won't get into that just now. That is a completely different topic.

Back to the original topic though. I believed in that bullshit about her coming back. I worked harder than I'd ever worked in my life. I climbed my way up to the top, and when I got there? My hands were stained with blood, and I had an empire in front of me. But you know what I didn't have?

Yup, that's right. Her.

Anger was the first thing that came. Where the fuck was she? I'd done so much for her, for us, and she still hadn't come back.

Sadness and depression came next as I came to terms with the fact that she wasn't coming back. I'd fucked up, and what do you do when you fuck up? You deal with it.

Then after that? I moved on. I got a new woman eventually, and I was powerful. I'd learned from my mistakes. I was twenty times better than I was before.

But I never did get over my first love. I don't think anyone ever does. But that's just life. You can shed a few tears, but you can't cry forever. You have to put on your big boy pants, and move on.

Cause' they aren't coming back. Life just doesn't work that way.

...TBC

• Hello everyone, my name is Lennex.

So, this is a thing. I've been working on this story for about a week, and I'm already six chapters in. So, since it was flowing pretty good, I thought I'd just go ahead and post the prologue, and go back and tweak the first and second chapters, then post those.

Now, a little bit of info about this story.

The person talking in this prologue was Soul. He is the protagonist of the story (obviously) and he is in the mob.

This story is mostly about his ex coming back into his life, and her being a complete stranger to him. She isn't the same girl he once knew and loved, and he pretty much hates her. But the attraction is still there, and stronger than ever. But, Soul is very much taken now.

Now, the romance will be the main plot of the story, but I'd like you to realize that it isn't the only thing going on. A lot of things will happen in the mob world that have a critical impact on the story, so try not to focus only on the romance drama.

That's all I can really say about that without telling major spoilers, sorry.

This story was actually inspired by a really old story that I read a long time ago. It's incomplete and not being updated anymore, and the writing of it is kind of bad, but I loved the plot of it. You should check it out though, because even though the writing is kind of bad it's still a really good story. Story • Don't set me free. Author • Shattered Heartzz .

So, we need a disclaimer, because I know a lot of people freak out if you don't have one. This will be the only one I put in this story, so pay attention!

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters. I do, however, own the plot to this story here. So don't rip me off, please. I'll shank a bitch.**

The only time I put author's notes is when I really have something important to say, so you won't see them often. If you have anything to ask me, or any ideas or suggestions, just PM me. I'll be happy to answer your questions, and I'm always open to suggestions.

Please review too. And don't be afraid to post constructive criticism.

So long guys, and I hope you'll enjoy this story.

Chesse .


End file.
